


Jeremy

by Pyrotic_Goat



Series: Achievement Hunter Minecraft AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Dragons, Minecraft, Other, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrotic_Goat/pseuds/Pyrotic_Goat
Summary: Jack often receives gifts from his Dragons, usually shiny things stolen from distant lands.Jack and the man the dragons bring him.
Series: Achievement Hunter Minecraft AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593682
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Prince Jeremy was sitting on his balcony humming to himself, tapping his fingers to a tune in his head.  
It was late in the night, but he was still wearing his armor. Just back from a long trip that evening he was tired, but not sleepy. He was awake and alert and he wanted to move still. That’s why he was out there, he was waiting for the post-adventure high to trickle away and then he’d take his armor off, clean up, and curl into his bed.  
He didn't get there, though.

There was a scraping sound from behind and above him. He turned around to see what was making such a strange noise and a fucking dragon landed on the balconey. It was between him and inside and was looking very, very intently at him  
Jeremy stood wide, ready to bolt. He’d just needed to get inside and he could call from help, close the door and seal the beast out.  
It lunged, grabbing Jeremy's shoulder in its talons and slamming him back into the railing.  
Jeremy grabbed its leg and clawed at it while trying to keep his feet planted, but the railing gave from their combined weight and the force of the lunge.

Jeremy screamed as he felt weighless for a moment, before his body locked and he was held up by the dragon's claws as he dangled many feet above the castle courtyard.

The prince was furious. Unable to break free of the dragon that had snached him off his balconey, he shouted and punched the monster's huge talons. He slowly became more and more terrified, clinging to the Dragons talons as they flew over the kingdom, farther and farther from his home. What could he do? If the dragon dropped him at that point, he’d break every bone in his body.  
p>


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was kneeling in the garden, plucking fresh carrots when distantly he heard the flap of one of his larger dragons coming home.

He looked up, shading his eyes with his gloved hand to scan the sky for the dragon. When he spotted it, he noticed it had something in its claws, it was armor? 

"Oh fuck. Dragon better not have brought me a dead knight." Jack said allowed, slightly startled.

Jack set down his basket and tools and walked out to meet the dragon went it landed. As the dragon soared closer, Jack got a better view of what it was carrying.

It was definitely a person, covered in shiny armor.

The dragon lands, thinking the armored man against the ground and apparently waking him up, because after a moment, he begins shouting.

"Fucking over sized- fucking- fucker!" He's punching and scratching at the dragons leg, before seemingly realizing they'd landed. He looks around and spots Jack, and his eyes go wide in anger again

This man is PISSED. He’s tiredly screaming bloody murder at both Jack and the dragon, making pointless threats as he hopelesssly struggled under the weight of the dragon.

Jack comes over and gently speaks to the dragon in order to get it to remove its large claws from the stranger, but upon seeing that Jack can speak Draconic, the knight goes into another fit of rage about being kidnapped by a 'dragon warlock'.

The yelling gets the attention of Ryan and Geoff, who come to see the fuss, Michael not far behind.  
“What is going on- What is-” Geoff starts, but stops as he sees the armored man being released from the dragon's paw.  
“There’s more of you!” He hoarsely shouts as he sees the three other men approaching. He tries to crawl backwards but winds up fumbling and smacking into the wooden sides of the farm.

“Your dragon brought someone here!” Geoff shouts at Jack in confusion.

“I- I guess?” Jack said as he slowly walked over to the shiny armored man.

He’s staring up at Jack, eyes frantic and tired.

"He's injured." Jack murmured, turning to look at Ryan. Ryan makes a bit of a face and nods, walking over.

"His armor is damaged, it's been crushed. We… we may have to cut him free if we can't get it off-"

"No!" The man shouts, putting up his arm weakly as Ryan stepped closer. "You- you will _not_ touch me!"

"Sir, you're going to want us to help you. You're injured, and we don't know how long you've been traveling. You don't… look well" Jack says gently, lightly touching Ryan's shoulder. Ryan turned to look at the ginger, and the look in his eyes made Ryan unclench his jaw and relax, Ryan hadn't even realized how tensed up he'd gotten till he locked eyes with Jack.

"Right." Ryan said, silently giving Jack a little nod before turning back the armored man. "Let's get you inside, get some water in you, then we'll look at those injuries."

Jeremy wakes up in a bed he doesn’t know, groaning as he sits up, he’s in an open room with someone else in the corner, standing a few feet from him mixing something. 

“Ah, morning.” He said when he heard the bed creak. He’s got a deep voice, similar to the bearded man, yet different.

“Where am- who are you?” Jeremy asked, feeling disgruntled about the man.

“I’m Ryan. How are you feeling? We treated your scratches and claw marks.” Ryan continues to speak softly.

“Sore, hungry.” Jeremy grumbles, sitting up.

“Easy there, don't hurt yourself.” Ryan comes over, handing him the clay mug. The liquid inside smelled sour. Jeremy scrunched up his face,

“What is this?”

“It’s tea. It’s got herbs in it to help with pain.”

“It’s not going to kill me?”

“Buddy, if we were going to kill you, it would've been while you were unconscious.” Jeremy decides that’s reasonable, and takes the mug from the man and takes a small sip. It’s not bitter or sour, it’s rather tasteless, actually. The man turns away again and cleans up the small table.

“Where… Am I?” 

“You're in the mountains. An easier question, is where are you from?”

“I'm from The Birch Kingdom.” Jeremy says softly. “What about you?”

“I’m…” He seemed to think for a moment, like he wasn't sure where he’d come from. Or was thinking of a lie. “From around. Not from a kingdom. From a village South.” Something about that sounded… suspicious.

“Rest, finish your tea, I’ll bring you food in a bit.”

Jeremy laid back down, soon after the man left, he’d fallen asleep.

It was late when Jeremy woke up again, he could hear voices downstairs, and the room smelled like a meal had been made. Jeremy swung his legs off the bed and put his feet on the floor, groaning as he attempted to stand. His body wobbled and he felt a wave of nausea wash over him, he still forced himself to his feet, wandering to the door and practically stumbling through it.

He paused at the top of the stairs, the voices down stairs were clearer now.

Jeremy slowly descended the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and sat down for a moment, watching the others as his body was racked with pain and shakes. 

Jeremy sat there for a while watching them, when he spotted the dragon warlock.

Evil bastard. Jeremy grew up hearing stories of dragon warlocks, they sold their souls and were able to control dragons with a few words in the mystical language they spoke.

Surely, they’d had Jeremy kidnapped on purpose. He was a high value target, a  _ prince _ of the Birch kingdom! Jeremy felt anger bubble up in his stomach. Then, he noticed a pair of stone swords laying beside the door.

Jeremy grabbed the stone sword and whirled around, pointing it at the redheaded warlock. 

“You fucking kidnapped me!” He shouted, startling the two others eating beside him, causing one to choke on his food and the other to stand up suddenly.

“I didn't-” The redhead started  
“Fucking Dragon warlock, i’ll kill you!” Jeremy stomped forward and went to swing at the siting man.

His stone sword, instead of connecting with flesh, clanged against another sword.

Ryan had darted forwards and shielded the ginger warlock with his own sword. Jeremy didn’t even see Ryan before, he glared at the tall blonde man.

Ryan shoved Jeremys sword away with his, and before Jeremy could regain his balance, Ryan kicked him in the chest. Jeremy fell onto his back and his sword clattered away. He reached for the sword, but Ryan put his boot on his arm, and put his sword to Jeremys chin.

“Stand down, feisty boy.” Ryan growled.

“I want to go home.” He snarled back, fighting to get out from under Ryan, but every part of him screamed with pain.

“We don’t know where that is. We live far from any civilization and don't often go across the mountains. Jack could try and help you but-”

“Who is Jack?” Ryan glanced at Jack, who was still looking startled.

“The only person who could help you get home.” Ryan grumbles, removing his boot from Jeremy's arm, keeping his sword pointed at him until Ryan could pick up the stone sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been... poor at home.  
> I used to write during my commute but ive been stuck home and just constantly distracted. There's more to this chapter but i felt like i wanted to share what i have finished atleast.  
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy is escorted and locked in the room again, and all night he hears arguing as his… kidnappers? ...discuss what to do with him.

Hours later, after Jeremy had fallen back asleep, he was jolted awake by the door opening. 

Jeremy flew up in the bed and must have looked like a startled deer.

“Apologise.” Ryan said as he closed the door behind him. He was holding a bowl and had several pairs of clothes over his shoulders.

“Here’s breakfast, and something to wear.” Ryan handed the bowl to Jeremy then set the clothes on the edge of the bed in a neat pile. After a moment of looking at Jeremy, he sighed and left. 

Jeremy’s fine silk clothes were torn and worn from his trip through the sky. As well as dirty and a little smelly, so clean clothes were a small blessing. 

There were no clothes in the house that really fit him, being a head shorter than the gents and simply being differently shaped than Gavin, Jeremy winds up with an old oversized long sleeve white button up from Ryan, a pair of shorts from Jack that Geoff sewed to fit better, and a pair of boots.

  
  


Jeremy was pacing. It was early and he was alone with Ryan in the living room, after breakfast Ryan said the others had gone out and if Jeremy wanted to join Ryan down stairs he could.

“What are you doing?” Ryan finally asked as Jeremy passed him for the hundredth time.

“I’m bored. I feel trapped.” Jeremy admitted, throwing up his hands.

“If you feel up to it, you can go out to the animal barn with Geoff and Michael.”

“Who?”

“Ah.” Ryan said, reaching up to rub his neck. “Geoff is the resident animal handler, Michael’s his helper today. I stayed home to keep an eye on you but if you’re sure you feel well…”

“I don't mind, as long as they’re not… affiliated with the dragons like Jack.” Jeremy said flatly, making Ryan roll his eyes.

“Yeah, you’re gonna want to move on from that. He’s gone out to plot a path back to the Birch kingdom. He’s probably going to be your only chance to get back home.”

Jeremy follows Ryan to where Geoff and Michael are outside. He had a good look around, trying to memorise the house and the path they took. The woods were heavy around them with what Jeremy believed was spruce trees. The house was a two story, built from the wood around them.

There were several paths leading away from the house, and Jeremy made sure to remember which path they were taking, this one went up a slight hill. Eventually it opened up into a field and there was a barn and fencing near the edge of the open area.

There were cows in the distance, and several sheep near the barn.

Inside the barn 

“Ryan?” The man stood from where he was behind the

“He’s bored, so he’s gonna help you.” Ryan waved and turned

“Ryan wait-”

“I’ll be at the house.”

  
  
  
  
  


Geoff is busy filling the feed and moving stuff and doesn't need help so Michael and Jeremy sit out in the sun.

Michael squinting at Jeremy a few feet away from him as Jeremy pets a sheep.

“You’re a prince?” Michael asked

“Yes.”

“What is that like?”

“Oh, uh.” Jeremy looks at Michael. “Why do you ask?”

“I’ve only read about princes and royalty in books.”

“Well, mostly? I don’t really do anything important. I have three older brothers, i don't know if you know about hierarchy-”

“Oldest children are heirs.”

“Yeah. I spend most of my time on hunting trips and joining in our army’s training.”  
“I like hunting, do you?”

“I guess.” 

The pair sat in silence for a while.

“Where are you from?”

“I don’t know the name. It got destroyed when I was young. The guys took me in.”

“You don't remember?” 

“I was young.” 

Eventually it began to cool off as the sun fell, and the three returned home for dinner. Jack wasn't back so Jeremy felt comfortable lingering near the fireplace with Michael and Ryan.

When the door opened, Jeremy looked over, expecting to see the warlock return and instead, a muddy man in dark green clothes entered. He instantly sat down and began untying his boots.

Geoff came over and greeted the lad. And looked at Jeremy.

“Oh, this is Gavin.” Geoff said as he gestured to the lad, “Gavin, this is Jeremy, one of the dragons brought him around.” Jeremy stared blankly and the man with the green patches and slit eyes. He smiled at Jeremy.  
“Nice to meet you!” He chirped happily, Jeremy was frozen in shock at the sight of his green patches and black teeth.

“What… “ Jeremy started

“This is Gavin!” Ryan walks over and puts his hand on Gavins shoulder. Gavin smiles at Jeremy, causing Jeremy to flinch away.

“What the fuck is he?” Jeremy asked Ryan. Geoff looked annoyed and Gavin seemed to wince

“I’m part creeper.” Gavin says.

“He’s… And you let him stay in the house?”

“He’s a good boy, Jeremy.” Ryan straightened out a little and sort of gave Jeremy a warning look that made Jeremy swallow a nervous lump in his throat. 

Right.

  
  
After Gavin had cleaned up he’d plopped down in front of the fire, picking up the carving knife and wooden blocks stacked next to various carved items.

Jeremy was watching in stock still amazement as Gavin quickly whittled at a piece of wood. It quickly began to appear more like a sheep.

Gavin paused to inspect his work, and Jeremy had to compliment him,

"Wow, you're good at that!"

"Thank you! It's very fun."

"I learned a bit of it but- man I could never widdle like  _ that." _

Gavin gave him a cheeky grin.

"Maybe you  _ could _ with a bit of practice. But nobody can widdle as fast as me!" Geoff laughed from the kitchen and covered his mouth to muffle himself. "I'm the  _ best." _ Gavin affirmed, which caused Jeremy to laugh as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be finishing Jeremy's story but im unsure if i'll finish the series, considering it was very Ryan centric. I may still post what i have written just to share the story for anyone intrested.


End file.
